Once Upon a Karaoke
by Die Schreiberin
Summary: Karaoke night at Granny's diner, what could go wrong? First attempt at a song fic.


A/N: Before reading this, I would suggest going to Youtube to see if you could listen to the song, "Happily, Happily ever after." Honestly, it's my favorite song from the musical. I'm sorry for my grammar and weird word phrasing. I was once told it was how I grew up speaking.

**Once Upon a Karaoke**

I don't own _Once Upon a Time_, _Once Upon a Mattress_, or any rights to Katy Perry songs.

Emma was amazed by the large crowd of Storybrooke citizens that showed up at Granny's Dinner for the town's first karaoke night. The idea of karaoke excited many of the town's citizens who loved Emma for introducing the idea. Well… she didn't really introduce the idea as much as she told Henry about her past, who couldn't keep it to himself. The true story she told him was about how she and two other bail bondsmen, Rick and Tony, would get together sometimes to unwind for both business and pleasure. Not that she went home with either bondsmen, it was more for just kicking back and enjoying the sights and sounds of the bar. Usually when she meet with her fellow bondsmen, it would karaoke night.

Rick and Tony would always enjoyed joining in with the festivities. Rick was an avid Rolling Stones fan and Tony loved anything from Broadway. Emma would just sit back and enjoy the show even if her fellow bondsmen tried to get her to sing. During one of the many outings, Tony had the bright idea of making a bet with Emma. The bet was to see who could get their next job done faster. If either Tony or Rick won, Emma would sing a song from the winner's choice. If she won, she could sit out as always but pick a song the other two must sing together. Emma smirked and agreed, thinking she had it in the bag. Unfortunately, she lost and Tony won. Of course the song was from one of broadways many musicals. When Emma had asked Tony why he chose that particular song, he only replied that a gut feeling told him it was the perfect song for her. Surprisingly enough, she grew to enjoy the song. After that anytime she would do karaoke, she would always do Tony's song choice.

The only reason, she told the story to Henry was to show him that she had a slight love for fairy tales too, but just not to the extent as Henry. Henry told her that it was part of who she is and that's why the song called out to her when she sang it. Realizing, she wasn't getting through to his head that fairy tales weren't real in a around about way, she sighed and ruffled his hair. Little did she know, Henry would go on to tell Archie and Mary Margret about her karaoke night experiences, and they in turn would tell others and pretty soon the whole town is up in arms about the possibility of getting together for karaoke. Ruby offered to use Granny's Diner for the occasion and David made arrangements for a karaoke machine. Since no karaoke machine existed in town, they had to use a lap top with a karaoke program with a sleuth of down loaded songs. Flyers were made and hung around town by Mary Margret.

The town itself was a light with giddiness of doing something out of the ordinary. Although, the only request made was for Emma to sing the opening song for Karaoke night. Reluctantly, she agreed. It's not that she didn't like to sing; she grew to love it, but it's more to do with her song choice. Before she found the song perfectly acceptable, but now it's seems almost inappropriate. Not to mentioned, she feared what would happen if a certain Mayor caught win of the song she chose to sing. At the thought of the Mayor, Emma smirked thinking singing her song would be worth it, if only to annoy Madam Mayor. _I wonder if she'll show up._

As Emma maneuvered herself over to the bar for a quick drink before the night began, the woman of her thoughts entered Granny's Diner; however, her commanding presence didn't draw any attention to herself this time around. Reason being, she wore not her Madam-Mayor-in-charge outfit. Instead, she went for a pair of jeans, a green plaid shirt and a ball cap. She wanted to hide, who she was because she didn't want anyone think about how curious she was about the idea of karaoke. Regina had found the idea ridiculous at first when the news came to her about karaoke night. _Seriously, why would grown-ups want to gather together to sing songs?_ Those thoughts were quickly changed when she came home one night to hear her son singing in his room. It surprised her to know because one, her son had a desire to sing and two, he was rather good at it. Although, his song choice of "Go the Distance" had disturbed her. Pushing it aside, she had walked in and complimented him on his singing and asked why the sudden interest. He told her about Emma's love of karaoke. She grimaced. _Of course, it's all Miss Swan's doing. _

Since that night, Regina made a vow to herself to go to this ridiculous karaoke night to see what's all the hullabaloo was about but not as herself. So, using clothes she snagged from Graham's wardrobe, she went off to Granny's Diner to satisfy her own obsession with Emma Swan. She knew she was obsessed with the woman. She wouldn't admit that when she first laid eyes on Emma, she was astounded by her beauty but only for a second. Knowing she was Henry's birth mother put a damper to the instant connection she had first felt when she looked into Emma's eyes.

She sighed as she thought on her hidden musings after adopting Henry. In her musings, she would often wonder what her son's parents would look like. As Henry grew older, she knew he was going to be a handsome man. Her only conclusion as to what his birth parents might look like would be they must be very attractive looking individuals. There were times when she thought about exploring more into Henry's birth parents, but she was afraid and thought why bother. However, after seeing Emma Swan, Regina's fears were put aside as she became obsessed over who his birth parents were. Well… not his father, but his mother. Ever since getting her revenge on Snow White, she hardly ever had anything to obsess over. To have Emma in her life, her obsessive tendencies came back full force. It was so much so that she commanded Sydney Glass to follow Emma Swan's actions and take pictures of the girl. She had so many that it filled up a shoe box. During work hours she would take a picture out and just stare at Emma's beautiful face with a mixture of emotions, but one more strongly than others, longing.

For a long time she wanted Emma out of Storybrook, but every time she tried to make the woman good away, Emma would find more ways to make roots into the town. Eventually she realized that her actions lead to Emma to become more of a stable mother figure. A part of her was ticked off with her failure, but another part of her smiled at the idea. Something in the back of her mind told her that she pushed Emma to make her into the kind of person Regina needed in both her life and her son's. Slowly, she grew to realize that Emma wasn't going anywhere, but it suited Regina just fine. Yet as time went on, she realized her hatred for Henry being around Emma was not jealous towards Emma, but towards Henry. Fear filled her when the light bulb clicked on that she wanted Emma to look only at her. Instead of running away, she embraced the idea. She started finding ways to get closer to Emma. She involved herself in Nicholas and Ava lives not from knowing them from before, but because they became intertwined with Emma's life. When the mysterious stranger started to hang around Henry, she thought she had an opportunity to bond over their love for Henry. At this point, she calculated that Henry being the bonding force between them was not enough. She had to distance Henry away from Emma. Using Sydney once again, she caused him to get to Emma so the blonde would grow an interest her and get to know her more. She wanted Emma to get into her face so it was only her the blonde would see. In the end, she wanted Emma to be obsessed with her as much as she was with Emma.

When she came into Granny's, her eyes never left Emma nor did she turn her attention to the stage when Ruby walked on, "I would like to thank-you for coming out tonight. I know all of you are anxious to get this thing start so I won't make you wait any longer. So without further adieu, Emma Swan."

There was excited clapping around the diner as Emma squeezed her way to the stage. Upon on the stage, or the four pallet sized platform, was a microphone, a stool with a laptop on it and a speaker. Emma grabbed the microphone and cleared her throat, "Ah, well, I'm not much for singing, but I'll like to dedicate this song to Henry even though he's not here." She pulled out the lap top remote and hit play.

Soon after music started to fill the room before Emma began to sing. When the time was right, she opened her mouth to sing. At the sound, Regina thought she had died and was now listening to the sound of an angel.

"They all lived happily, happily, happily ever after  
>The couple is happily leaving the chapel eternally tied<br>As the curtain descends there is nothing but loving and laughter  
>When the fairy tale ends the heroines always a bride"<p>

Regina, who stood in the back of the diner, or at least as far away from the stage as possible, smirked at the appropriateness of the song being dedicated to Henry. However, her smirked turned into a frown to know how heart retching it was that she was never a heroine who proudly became a bride. No, she was a bride to a very possessive and insensitive man.

"Ella the girl of the cinders  
>Did the wash and the walls and the winders"<p>

Regina watched as Emma turned her attention to Ashley and Sean. For a moment there, she wondered if Emma really knew who everyone was. However, her mind drifted to when she overheard Henry telling Emma that he believed Ashley to be Cinderella. She doubted if Emma believed him, so she assumed she was only putting on a show.

"But she landed a prince who was brawny and blue eyed and blond  
>Still I honestly doubt that she could ever have done it without that<br>Crazy lady with the wand-Cinderella had outside help  
>I've got no one but me<br>Fairy godmother, godmother, godmother where can you be?"

Regina stifled her laughter as Emma was getting into the song, by looking as if she were desperate for help. She sobered down as she took in more of the songs words.

"I haven't got a fairy godmother. I haven't got a godmother nor a mother.  
>I have a roommate. A plain, ordinary woman."<p>

An inkling came to Regina as she couldn't help but think that Emma must have changed the lyrics of the song to match her circumstances. And yet, she laughed to hear Emma referring to Mary Margret as plain and ordinary, since she was proclaimed the most beautiful woman in the land. Or at least in fairy tale land, not this one. Regina continued to watch as Emma turned her attention to her roommate.

"Snow White was so pretty they tell us  
>That the queen was insulted and jealous"<p>

"_Oh no, I'm even mentioned in the song with Snow. _She hated the idea, but what caught her off guard was that Emma had somehow trained her eyes on her. _Does she know who I am?_

"When the mirror declared that Snow White was the fairest of all  
>She was dumped on the border<br>But was saved by some men who adored her  
>Oh I grant you they were small<br>But there were 7 of them practically a regiment"

Regina had look around the diner and realized that all of Snow White's dwarves were there. What was even more astounding was Emma pointing out each and every one of them. She had no idea, if Emma was pointing at them randomly with no knowledge of who they were or if she did had an idea. Whatever the case maybe, it spooked her.

"I'm alone in the night  
>by myself not a dwarf not an elf not a goblin in sight<br>That girl had 7 little men working day and night just for her  
>Oh sure the queen gave her a poisoned apple.. even so"<p>

Again she was mentioned in the song and had Emma's eyes on her again.

"She lived happily, happily, happily ever after  
>A magical kiss counteracted the apple eventually"<p>

_Curse James for waking her up, but Emma, oh how wrong you are in assuming she lived happily ever after._

"Though I know I'm not clever I'll do what they tell me I hafta  
>I want some happily ever after to happen to me<p>

"Rapunzel had platinum tresses  
>That were double the length of her dresses<br>She was kept in a tower for years by a wicked old witch"

Regina took a moment to pause as she thought on Rapunzel. The girl was her first attempt of having a child to call her own. She told Snow White about Rapunzel and actually took her to go see the girl. It was the worst mistake of her life. Snow White turned out to be a bad influence on Rapunzel and gave her a bit of a rebellious streak. Not to mention, Snow White told her cousin Prince William about Rapunzel. _Well as the saying goes, the rest is history. _When Rapunzel found out about her origins, she ran off with Prince William leaving Regina heartbroken. When she gained Henry, she realized she had to make it all legal and gave the boy more freedom to do with it as he pleased as a way to keep him longer.

"Till one night in despair down  
>She scrambled by letting her hair down<br>That's what I call quite a switch  
>I wonder no it'll never hold<br>I'll be finished before I begin  
>And besides"<p>

Emma went on to the chorus.

"Emma Swan was of the myre"

_Oh she changed the lyrics to match to her circumstances again._

Has one simple human desire  
>Oh I ask for no more than two shoes on the floor next to mine"<p>

_Oh if only those shoes were mine._ Regina thought as she rested her head on her hand from her place at the table in the back.

"Oh someone to fly and to float with  
>To swim in the marsh and the moat with"<p>

Regina remembered the moat around her castle and thought that the most ludicrous thing to do. A moat is disgusting and filthy. _But if she wanted to go swim in a pool, I wouldn't mind, especially if she wore a bikini. _She grinned at the thought. _Ah, the bikini is this world's gift to humans._

"As for this one well, she'd be fine  
>but now it's all up to me!<br>And I'm burning to bring it about  
>If I don't I'll be stuck with goodbye and good luck and get out<br>I don't want to get out I want to get in"

Regina concluded that this song was perfect for Emma and possibly perfect for her too. Then a sudden thought struck her. _Did she sing 'she'd be fine' instead of 'he'd be fine?' _A bright smile spread across her face at a slight glimmer of hope.

"I want to live happily, happily, happily ever after  
>I want to walk happily out of the chapel eternally tied<br>For I know I'll never live happily ever after till after I'm a bride  
>Then I'll be happily happy<br>Yes happily happy  
>And thoroughly satisfied."<p>

After the song ended, loud cheers and wails went throughout the entire dinner. Regina watched as Emma took a bow and left the stage, giving the microphone over to Leroy. _Oh, I think my ears will bleed if I have to hear him sing._ Gathering her wits, she walked over to the bar and ordered a large hot chocolate to go.

"Make it two," came the voice that haunted her at all hours.

She fought to turn her head towards the blonde, because she did not want to be easily recognized. Unfortunately, her plan back fired.

"You know, you look good in jeans, Madam Mayor," Emma complement. "What's the occasion?"

Knowing she was backed into a corner, Regina turned her head Emma's way, "I thought I'll try a new look and see what's all the fuss is about."

"Are you talking about karaoke?"

"No, I mean jeans!" exclaimed a frustrated Regina.

Emma smirked, "Well, Madam Mayor, I hate to inform you, but those jeans you're wearing are not mean jeans. They don't even show that tight rear of yours."

Regina felt a mixture of emotions: triumph, mortification, anger, maybe lust, but she never let any of them show. Composing herself inwardly, Regina remarked, "I'm afraid you're the last person I would go to for fashion advice."

"Why?"

"Let's see, you have the same addiction to the color red as Ruby and your skin-tight jeans…"

She was abruptly silenced when Emma sang softly, "Be your teenage dream tonight."

Taken aback, Regina looked at Emma as if she gone insane from too much karaoke. "What are you on about?"

Emma had a twinkle in her eyes as she paid for the hot chocolates and grabbed Regina forcefully by the hands dragging her out of the diner. Too amazed by Emma's actions, Regina remain quiet until they got to Emma's yellow bug. Emma put the bag of hot chocolate on the roof of the car and turned towards Regina with a mischievous look in her eye. She grabbed Regina's other hand and dragged them behind her forcing Regina to grab her butt. Then she began to sing:

"Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans

Be your teenage dream tonight."

Regina couldn't help but roll her eyes at the absurdity of it all, but she couldn't stop the blush forming on her face either. She really liked holding onto Emma's rear. She found her words to speak had simply left her. _What is Emma trying to pull? A Walt Disney!_

"You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream

The way you turn me on, I can't sleep"

Regina had to smirk. She knew the words to a song were pre-written, but she couldn't help but wonder if Emma really meant them because she felt that way towards Emma.

"Let's runaway and don't ever look back

Don't ever look back."

_Typical Swan, always running away from her troubles. _In the mist of her thoughts, Emma brought Regina's right hand up to her own heart.

"My heart stops when you look at me

Just one touch, now baby I believe

This is real, so take a chance

And don't ever look back, don't ever look back"

Regina's breath hitched as she began to believe that Emma was pleading with her to leave their past behind them and begin anew. If she had Emma, then maybe she could. Just then Emma placed her own right hand over Regina's heart.

"I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans

Be your teenage dream tonight

Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans

Be your teenage dream tonight."

Regina watched as her sweet serenade trailed off in completion. At this time all she could do was to stare into Emma's eyes as Emma stared into her own. The silence that surrounded them was deafening. Regina felt both of their breaths becoming shallower before Emma ripped the ball cap away and cupped Regina by the cheek and brought their lips together.

Regina had never believed in love at first sight nor did she believe is true love's first kiss. Of course in this very moment with kissing the lips of her obsession, she could now put herself among the believers. The kiss became slow, soft and needy. Mouths opened and tongues entangled until it came to the point where they had to break away.

Getting her bearing together, Regina smirked before speaking, "Miss Swan…"

"Please, call me Emma."

Regina rolled her eyes before going on, "Emma, as much as I enjoy you in your skin tight jeans…" she placed a finger to Emma's lips to make sure the younger woman wouldn't speak or sing before she was able to get her thoughts out. "I think your fashion does nothing to encouraging a change in mine; however, I wouldn't mind taking your word on fulfilling my teenage dreams."

This time it was Emma's turn to smirk with a hint of seductiveness, "With pleasure, Madam Mayor."

"Emma, you can call me Regina."

The blonde smiled before taking one of Regina's hands and brought it to her lips to kiss, "Regina, would you do me the honor of having dinner with me tomorrow evening?"

"I thought you would never ask." Unable to resist any longer, Regina grabbed hold of the collar of Emma's coat and brought their lips together as a show of things to come.

During the kiss Regina perked up on Emma humming. She pulled away and looked at the other woman for an answer. It didn't take long before Emma started voicing words to song she was singing, "I kissed a girl and I liked it."

Immediately, Regina brought both of her hands to Emma's mouth to shush her, "Oh no, not again."

Emma nodded. Feeling as if she could trust Emma to not sing anymore, Regina removed her hand, but only to see the younger woman pouting. _Adorable._ Sighing, Emma turned her pout into a small smile and grabbed the bag of hot chocolate. She gave Regina's hers from the bag and said, "Until tomorrow, milady."

"Until then, Emma," Regina said after picking up her ball cap. "Good night."

"Good night."


End file.
